


Broken Pieces

by CannibalisticTeddyBear



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Feels, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticTeddyBear/pseuds/CannibalisticTeddyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Reid has passed away and her son is left broken. Perhaps his father can piece together what he broke long ago. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Criminal Minds fanfiction I've ever posted anywhere. It's an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while now and I finally wrote it out. I like the way it turned out ^u^ enjoy!

The air was warm and the world was bathed in golden sunlight. The scent of spring hung in the air, a stark contrast to the grim scene. Spencer had always hated funerals. He hated the sadness that clouded around, hated the dark colours, hated the tears. But this, this was different. This wasn’t just a funeral. This was the last time he’d see his mother, the last time he’d ever hold her hand. Her skin was icy. It was so strange, she had always been so warm. He couldn’t stop the tears that slowed down his face, couldn’t hold back the choked sob that finally escaped his throat. He felt so alone. Sure, his friends were there and all but without his mother he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Life wouldn't be the same without her. He mused over how even in death, she was still the perfect image of beauty in his eyes. Even when her cheeks had been sunken in, her skin was almost entirely grey, and her lips were blue, she was beautiful. He blinked and another tear streaked down his cheek. That was when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He turned, expecting to find Hotch or maybe Morgan behind him. However when he turned, he was surprised. There was his father, eyes red, a sympathetic look on his face. On any other occasion, Spencer would have glared at the man, perhaps even have told him off. But not now. He just couldn’t be angry. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t even bring himself to feel anything negative against the man standing before him. Without saying a word, William took a step forward and embraced his son. Too many emotions to count rushed through Spencer. He was angry at his father, sad for the loss of his mother, happy that the person holding him in his arms cared, and a million others he couldn't even identify. That was when he broke down and for the first time since he was little, he cried into his father’s shoulder. Eventually he settled on contentment. Contentment in the man’s arms, content that his mother was no longer suffering, contentment at the idea that no matter how bad things seemed at the time, they could always get better.


End file.
